Mistakes
by momochan247
Summary: you draw the two beloveds in your note book when one day hikaru gets the note book! what will soon come . . .


You've fallen hard for Hikaru and Kalru over the months you've known them. You're too shy to go into the club and sit with them so every time they come near you, you run. They have two classes when they talk to you. You have a notebook with hearts over their faces on it. Somehow you can tell them apart. Hikaru looks at you in class one day and asks, "Can I barrow a notebook from you. Uh, I never got your name." "I'm Suri and sure." Later you realize it was the notebook you drew pictures of them! It's too late now, you think as you sit in the rose maze. There's someone coming up to you but you don't pay attention. "Suri, here's your notebook." You look up and see both hikaru and kalru. Slowly you get up and run as fast as you can from there. Smoke's coming out of your heels from running so fast. You sat down on your bed when you got home and hoped for the best.

The next day you avoided the two beautiful twins. That afternoon the host club was canceled so you sat back in the rose maze wishing you had your notebook. You feel two people pick you up. Looking over you notice its Tomaki and Haruhi. Oh no, their bringing you somewhere and you can't fight for your own life. You struggle and try to fight before ending up facing the twins. They're smiling at you with a devious look on their faces, which, frankly, you find scary. Tomaki and Haruhi put you down before the twins show the pictures of them back to you. "Where did you get these pictures?" you froze, "I drew them." They stare at you for a minute which gives you another chance to try to run out the door. Unfortunately Honey stuck a couple kunies in your heels so you fell over. Tomaki drug you back but you tried nailing the floor first. You cried out, "Let me go! Let me go!" "Draw seven hundred pictures of us and we'll let you go, not including these. We will be taking them though," Kyouya looked over. "Fine." They sat you in a corner as you drew all of them. Honey eating cake with whatever his name was. The two devilish twins, Money bags Kyouya, and Haruhi who looked more like a girl then a boy. Your hand started hurting so you stopped to stretch your hand out. Of course money bags came over, "You still have at least seven more books to draw in." "My hand hurts." He left without another word. Days went by and you ignored the twins, to angry to talk to them. Like always you drew in the garden but you drew the entire host club. Finally you finished, sure enough Hikaru walked up to you. He sat down and was about to say something to you when you said "Give this to Kyouya for me." You got up to walk when you saw Kalru blocking the exit. Hikaru held you back and kissed your lips. Kalru did the same, "We're sorry what do we need to do to make it up to you?" You blushed but didn't want to hear sorry you wanted to simply go to bed. "I've barely gotten any sleep thanks to you two so I'd like to go home and go to bed." "We can help with that," they looked at each other. "How?" "Come to our house, we'll show you," they smiled. You blushed another shade of pink. They took you to their house and led you to a bedroom and into the bathroom. The bath was going when you realized both of them had taken off their clothes. They sat you down and kissed you. Slowly they took off all your clothing while kissing your neck. Hukaru want down to your bra and snapped it off. Your whole face became a dark red. You felt a pair of lips kissing your breast and another on your neck. You bite your lip to try to hold back the moans. Suddenly both lips are sucking at your nipples. You moan loud enough for them to hear. They look at you, "Well well, Hikaru looks like we found a pleasure point, let's try and find another. Kalru pulls your paints down, only to see your black lace under wear. They look at each other then Hikaru rubs his finger against your crease. You can feel your yourself getting wetter and wetter by their touch. Your back arches as another moan escapes from your lips. They've pulled your panties down and lift you up. You're put in the tub where both of them are at your end. Kalru lifts your legs up. Your head doesn't go down but you're almost there. He licks you, tasting your juices which makes you squirm in pleasure. Hikaru joins in, at this point you're moaning their names, your hands are trying to grab something that isn't there, and your back's arched. You cum in their mouths which they lick and seem to enjoy it. Your flipped over and put under the water. You come up on all fours taking a breath when you feel one of them slide inside of you. He breaks your virgin and you scream in pain. They both go in and out in and out of you. You know it's both of them because it'd take them a few seconds to adjust. The tub's out of water now so the two of them lead you to the silk bed. You feel pleasure when they start re-asserting their selves into you. You move up and down and hear them scream, "Suri!" You enjoy hearing your name and go harder. "Hikaru! Kalru!" You scream when they hit your spot. You hear them scream with you as all three of your liquids burst into each other. They fall with you, and they crawl up to you, cuddling you, "Are we forgiven?" "Your eyes shut before whispering, "Yes."


End file.
